


Bloodied Sword & Lunar Flames

by aniscribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Angst, Coping, Elf Prince Lance, Elf Queen Allura, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Crown Prince Shiro, Human Knight Keith, Intimacy, M/M, Magic-Users, Misunderstandings, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Some Swearing, Spells & Enchantments, War, hunk/shay will be later, non-binary Pidge, tw: PTSD, tw: scars, will put a warning beforehand so you can skip if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniscribbles/pseuds/aniscribbles
Summary: Warring kingdoms, love won and lost. Can humankind find their humanity once again and live side by side with those they'd long forgotten? One knight is willing to risk it all.Keith is tired of war and Lance is a beautiful distraction.





	1. The Forest That Breathes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hello! I'm Aniscribbles. This is my first written work for the Voltron and Klance fandom! I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I was listening to this while writing if you wanted some background noise for atmosphere: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv64iYmEKN4

The tall grasses brushed against the metallic silver of the knight's armour as a soft wind pushed the little clouds in the sky above him at a snails pace. He opened his eyes into a squint, raising his arm up to block the warm and radiant sun peeking out from behind the tall, twisted trees of the forest he lay in. Blurring light patches danced in front of his eyes from between his fingers, obscuring the center of his vision. With a light heft of air leaving his lungs he forced himself to sit upright, pulling his black locks into a small ponytail at the base of his neck with a thin piece of leather.

The forest around him was tangled and overgrown. Vines wrapped themselves against the twisting trees and forest floor like vipers suffocating their prey, soft moss growing upon everything in sight. An assortment of green was painted everywhere, from the yellow-green leaf buds and the glossy veridian ivy, to the dark green- almost black hollows beneath the vines. It was a warm and comfortable place to be. So full of life yet so serenely still. It was as if the place was at a standpoint; frozen in time compared to the bustling and noisy towns he stood watch over. Beauty untouched. That is why the knight found himself sneaking off to rest there often, hoping to catch a moment of peace. When he lay upon the grassy forest floor or climbed a viney overgrowth to perch upon was when all the thoughts of duty and war came to a still. When he could take his hand off the hilt of his sword and stare up at the sky he saw so little of. The inconsistent patches of sky blue during the day or navy blue peppered with stars during the night that peeked out from behind the looming branches of the trees gave him a small solace that he'd indulge in when he could. He wondered if there was a place somewhere up there where he could be free of burden, or feel more at home. 

A knot of loneliness twisted itself in the pit of his stomach beneath his impregnable armour.

"...Shiro's probably vexed." The knight, called Keith, sighed to himself quietly; knowing that whenever he disappeared from the castle or ditched training the strong, broad man with a long, thin scar across his once broken nose would put out orders to find him. He would then promptly give him a stern talking to as if he were Keith's father, even though the man, nicknamed as Shiro, was a mere 26 years of age (only a couple years ahead of Keith himself). It's not that Keith doesn't like training - hell, he's always up for a good fight and to hone his skills; willing to fight to the death for any of the people in his kingdom. He likes protecting his people, making sure they're safe and comfortable and happy. He also enjoys the thrill of defeating his opponent and the rush of adrenaline keeping him going, the pain inflicted on him only revealing itself after he's the last one standing. But lately, he's gotten tired. Or confused. Or both. 

He rubbed his eyes awake, even if he hadn't ever actually fallen fully asleep. Although he had survived many crusades with warring kingdoms and proved victorious every time, the battles had still taken something in turn.The dark grey circles below his sharp, amethyst eyes and jet-black lashes proved it. He placed his left hand over the bright red sun adorning his chest plate, a brilliant diamond-shaped ruby sitting in the center.

Then, as if the universe were to tell him that he could never rest, a branch snapped somewhere close within the forest. He was on his hands and feet in a flash, leaning forward on his toes as if to pounce, his right hand in a white knuckled hold on his swords hilt. He kept low as his eyes scanned the old, woven forest ahead of him in an almost primal way. He ever so slowly leaned to the left, taking cover to hide behind bramble bushes and a large, vine covered tree that wound its roots around old stones at its base. It was then that he saw the back of a man, covered in a cape and hood made of a fabric so cleanly threaded it looked almost like water as it softly waved around the figure's body when they moved. 

Keith licked and skimmed his teeth over his bottom lip in an unconscious nervous gesture as he watched the silhouette, trying to figure out his next move. The cloaked figure hadn't seen him and yet was so close Keith was ashamed he didn't notice the presence sooner. He silently blew the long black bangs from his eyes as he continued to watch, determined to find if the cloaked stranger was friend or foe, still not letting up the hold he had on his sword. He hid in this forest precisely because it was outside of his kingdom's walls where he wouldn't be found by the rest of the King's guard when he wanted to rest, but not too far that he couldn't reach it if his people were in peril. Few villagers from his kingdom would dare leave the walls as they were almost constantly at war with the kingdom of Galra and others alike. He scrunched his eyebrows together, hooding his eyes, and trained his breathing to be languid and silent to his ears. This could only mean that the lithe figure was most likely from somewhere else. A stranger. An enemy. His feet screamed at him to dive in for the kill - his training planting the thought in his brain and body to act first and think later. But he wouldn't give in to his primal thoughts.

The tall, hooded figure knelt down to the grass below in such a graceful manner it planted a small seed of interest in Keith's mind. It was then that Keith saw a small bird, weakly thrashing in the vines before the stranger's leather-clad knees. It was so small Keith would have never noticed it in the twisted groves of the forest, even with his keen sense of vision. The stranger drew out two lean yet muscled arms, covered in leather up to the elbows. Keith's eyes caught the purple-blue of the cloak, the stranger's warm sun-kissed hands each adorned with a silver ring on the middle finger. The silk of the tunic connecting the ring and then being pulled down the hand, snug under the leather of the forearm. Only Lords and Ladies wore such delicate fabric in Keith's home kingdom, but the tough leather wrapping around the strangers forearms and shins threw him off.

Keith ever so slightly loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword as he watched the bird become still in the stranger's palms. He swore the small wounded bird looked up at the hooded figure as it whispered words Keith couldn't quite hear, before closing it's eyes and falling into a rest it would not wake up from... Or he could just be delirious from lack of sleep. Or it could've just been great timing. Keith tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. What he was truly confused about was why this delicately dressed stranger stopped his travel for a mere sparrow. How the cloak even saw it hidden beneath the vines littering the ground. Yet the stranger still stooped down and cupped the winged being, his exorbitant silk-covered palms now stained with old blood. The sparrow was small, copious in number, weak. Its death wouldn't change anything. No one would have even noticed it writhing if not for the stranger. There were more birds where that one came from that could take its place. 

He bit his tongue when he realized he wasn't just thinking about birds anymore.

Keith shook his head slightly as if it were to clear his thoughts and looked back upon the cloaked figure who had picked up a smooth stone in the palm of his right hand, the small bird still lying peacefully in the left, small feathers wrapping around the prolonged fingers of the stranger. The lithe figure moved towards a twisted tree covered in moss alike to the one Keith hid behind and pulled at the dirt near the base, placing the bird in a cradle of moss and soil. Once again the figure whispered something Keith couldn't quite hear, running a finger down their hooded face before softly covering the bird in a blanket of moss and laying the small, smooth stone atop. It was then that Keith realized the small stones littering the forest's strongest trees roots, some grown over and some freshly placed, were a sort of grave marker. He looked around him, wide eyed, finally taking in the forest that looked as if it breathed. Only moments ago the forest was still to him, and now he could feel the thrum of life ebbing its way through every vine, every leaf. He remembered his grandmother telling him stories when he was very young before she passed, sitting around a small wood fire stove as she rocked in her hand-carved rocking chair, about old forests that were as alive as he was. She had told him more but he couldn't remember. He couldn't quite place it. It was like an itch in the middle of his back that he was so very close to scratching. Like the very information was at the tip of his tongue but was unable to be swallowed. Why couldn't he remember?!

The frustration and bewilderment combined had Keith cuss out loud. His eyes flew open as he registered the second it left his mouth what he had done and he whipped his head back towards the hooded stranger. However, his body slowly released the tension in his muscles and his shoulders seemed to fall when his vision met with the bluest eyes he has ever seen in his life.

There was a moment of complete silence as the two figures bore wide eyes onto one another. The stranger had whipped around in just as much surprise as Keith had, their hood falling to rest upon broad shoulders. Keith could now see the figure was a boy - a bronze skinned, slender boy who was almost a foot taller than himself, with wide shoulders and a strong chest, a long- pointed nose, short hair that curled at the ends which was the colour of warm chocolate and honey, and eyes the colour of the sea. But that wasn't what Keith was staring at so incredulously. His eyes, still as if a deer in headlights, were focused directly onto the long, pointed ears on either side of the boys face that were carrying a silver hooped earring with a blue teardrop shaped stone from both lobes. 

The boy's ears drooped slightly as his mouth hung open. Then within a second he was smirking from long-ear to long-ear as they raised back to their original position. Keith was too stunned before to continue holding his battle stance but as he saw the boys lips curl he immediately drew his sword, taking a defensive position. 

"Now, now," they boy spoke, placing slender hands on tunic covered hips. "Going to attack someone who's unarmed after stalking them doesn't really sound very charming does it?" 

Keith very slightly lowered his sword, thinking on what the boy had said. The voice had a younger, teasing sound to it. Keith figured he didn't really want an answer to the question, he was just trying to get a small rise from him, and Keith wouldn't give it. He was still partially in shock, a sweat bead running down his neck below his ponytail. He knew elves existed, but had never once seen one until now. He is used to the occasional troll, goblin and ogre but elves... they were almost a myth. Supposedly, they used to live in harmony with humans, however because of humankinds unrelenting want for war and struggle for power the elves separated themselves and disappeared into forests far away, secluding themselves from the world. Keith let a short, breathy laugh escape his lips. If only they knew. If they thought war was bad then they should see the state of the battlefields now. They had been gone so long... to a place that was devoid of war and pain? A small pang of hope and then wonder wove itself into Keith's heavy and hollow chest. Keith's round, violet eyes latched back onto those ethereal, almost cat-shaped irises that were the colour of the sky.

The elf had tilted his head slightly at Keith's throaty chuckle and narrowed his eyes, his smirk withdrawing.

Keith was about to lay his sword down but before he could a flash of what looked like blue fire flew at him, only just raising his sword back up to defend in time, red flames encompassing the blade and dispelling both wells of fire in one slash. Keith widened his eyes for a split second before another bolt of blue was launched his way. He slashed it away once again; his red flamed sword dispelling any magic it encounters. The elf stood, one hand raised, a hungry, blue fire welling up from his palm. He grit his teeth as Keith lunged forward, sword swinging.

Red flames met blue many times, turning a quick shade of violet before being dispelled. No matter how fierce and fast they fought neither of them could get a step ahead. Keith began grinning instead of scowling, and even the elf had a wide smirk plastered to his face. It had been so long since Keith found fun again in a battle. No one else besides Shiro was able to stand against him for so long. And this elf seemed to be his perfect rival, although he'd never admit it. The fighting continued for a long while. Luckily, Keith had been dispelling the magical fire, otherwise the animated forest that he loved would no longer be standing. The elf was too agile, quick thinking and flexible. He did his best to keep his distance, learning that Keith was a master at close combat. He'd climb up the overgrowth in an instant or swing himself from twisted branches, his bare feet knowing the way around every nook and cranny of the knotted forest. And Keith, well he's always been strong. Whether it was through willpower or physical strength, Keith wouldn't give up until his body gave in.

And that's why the two were left lying spent on the tangled grass and vine floor of the forest, heaving deep breaths from muscled chests. Both had used far too much of their magic that even if they tried, barely a spark could ignite. Keith hadn't felt this exhausted in a long time. He was always tired, but this was a pleasant feeling, even if his lungs slammed at his chest and he was left gasping for air. His muscles felt warm and relaxed, as if he was going to melt into the forest floor right there, becoming part of the breathing woodland. He wanted to take the heavy weight of the armour off and let the cool breeze drift him off into sleep but his arms refused to move. Keith jolted slightly when he heard a hesitant but loud laugh from the elf. Keith moved just his head to look at the elf, the rest of his body slack, and was greeted with more laughter. Genuine laughter. Keith felt, for the first time in a long time, his smile grow so wide his cheeks hurt and he laughed. He really laughed. He laughed until his rib cage hurt and his armour felt too tight. He laughed until his jaw muscles tightened and became sore. The elf wrenched his neck to look at the human knight lying only a few feet ahead of him. He grinned at the night-black hair, now fallen from his hair tie, pooling around the knight's head as he lay, knowing he'd have to joke about that strange choice of hairstyle later. Once their breathing and laughter started to settle the elf piped up.

"Lance." He said through a wide grin. Keith looked back at the elf with a quizzical look on his face. The elf lazily pointed a thumb at himself, taking another deep breath.

"My name...is Lance." 

Keith felt the smile leave his face as he stared more at the elf, once again in wonder; that such a beautiful near-immortal being, able to conjure magic without an enchanted weapon, was introducing himself to him. 

"Keith." The warrior said in return.

And then Lance smiled, Keith thought just for a moment, that he wouldn't mind lying there for the rest of his fleeting life just to look into those blue, blue eyes.


	2. Grey Walls & Grey Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Thanks for tuning in, here's the second chapter - sorry it took awhile, the holidays had me busy!  
> If you celebrate hope you had a happy holiday season!  
> Enjoy the read!

Shiro let out an exasperated sigh, tousling his white bangs with rough hands, up and out of his face. He laid out orders to find Keith as soon as he noticed the smaller man was missing. Metallic feet hit the stone floors of the keep, making loud clanging sounds as Knights run here and there in an attempt to satisfy Shiro, knowing that just like last time, Keith wouldn't be found until he wanted to be. He was a black cat in a sea of loyal sheep.

Shiro slumped down in his chair at a long table, pressing his middle and forefinger to his temple. If his father caught wind that the young knight had run off again Shiro wasn't sure he could defend him this time. He carefully traced his finger across the long scar that ran from cheekbone to cheekbone, looking down all the while. 

He could understand where Keith was coming from, empathy being Shiro's strongest suit, but now wasn't the time to be running away and placing life on pause. The Galra could attack again at anytime, and Shiro wanted Keith to be by his side in the upcoming battles. He remembered them playing pretend war when they were children, with swords made out of sticks and smiles reminiscent of the shining crescent moon that bore witness to the once abundant innocence that filled them from head to toe. As long as Keith was there Shiro was sure he could do anything. Even when he was bloodied, broken, and had lost his arm to the Galra kingdom it was Keith who found him among the bodies on the battlefield and carried him back home. 

Shiro flexed his strong jaw and his eyebrows bowed. He wiped off slight perspiration along his hairline with his one remaining original arm, the other; a prosthetic made of steel with a large red crystal seated in the center of where the shoulder muscle would be, hung loosely by his right side.

"My liege!" 

Shiro stood quickly to look behind him at the voice and sounds of metal boots hitting the stone floor hurriedly, his stark white bangs falling back to rest on his forehead. He saw Keith taking long strides towards him with a malcontent look on his face, the knights who called to Shiro jogging behind him to keep up. Shiro pulled at his long, red cape with flecks of gold at the edges behind him as he took a step forward to face the smaller yet fiercer knight who had stopped abruptly once only a couple feet away from Shiro. The knights who had been trailing behind collided into Keith's back and then apologized quickly and frantically, offering Shiro a small bow. Keith didn't acknowledge them.

There was a moment of silence before Shiro raised one eyebrow, taking in the disheveled look of the knight; the grass in his black locks and dried mud smeared on plates of his armour and cheek. 

"Keith..." Shiro started, crossing his arms over his broad and muscled chest. "Do I need to ask?"

Keith just looked downwards, not wanting to meet Shiro's eyes, his frown and down-turned eyebrows sharp on his softer features. He knows what Shiro is going to say and frankly he doesn't want to hear it. Why can't he just have a moment of peace without the whole knights guild clamouring after him the second he's out of sight? He knows why, but he can still feel sour about it. He looked up at Shiro, his face more serious than angry now. He wanted to argue with his friend but he knew there was a time and place to do it. There was too much of an audience and Keith didn't want to be in any more trouble or less respectful to Shiro than he already had been. He placed his right hand on the center of his chestplate and gave a small bow.

"My liege, you needn't worry," he started, still bowing with his eyes looking to the stone floor below. "I had just gone for a small patrol but was held up on the other side of town for awhile; a child had lost his pet, uh, rabbit and it had made its way to the market."

Keith's mouth felt dry as the words he repeated to himself on his horse ride back from the forest fell from his mouth. He wouldn't believe himself for a second. Keith wasn't so great at coming up with lies quickly, especially lies to use on Shiro. In all the time that hes known him Keith had only lied a hand full of times. He had too much respect and cared for the strong man with a scar across his face. But the thought of seeing blue eyes and long ears again had given him resolve.

A soft, kind laugh was heard coming from Shiro and Keith looked up with rounded eyes.

"You've always gone out of your way to help the little people," Shiro had a warm smile on his face and wrinkles at the outer corners of his steely-grey eyes. "You're a great knight, Keith, not just on the battlefield."

He placed his large hand made of steel and other materials left unknown upon Keith's shoulder. Keith looked up at him with his eyebrows raised and lips slightly parted. He had not been expecting Shiro to go so easy on him, much less compliment him after he had run away for the umpteenth time. Shiro's hand left Keith's shoulder as he made his way back to the table he was seated in previously, dismissing the other knights with a smile.

Waiting until they were alone, Keith quickly stepped up to the table and craned his neck to look at Shiro's face that was now giving all its attention to an old book that was left open earlier.

"You're really not mad?" Keith questioned hesitantly, rubbing his hand against the back of his own head, small grass pieces falling from the black shag. 

Shiro sighed inwardly and looked up from the book, face still holding a small smile.

"You wouldn't listen either way," he quipped, raising an eyebrow teasingly.  
"Besides I can tell that patrol did you good." 

Keith raised an eyebrow quizzically in response.

"I don't know what it was, maybe just doing a good thing helped, but you have a bit more light back in those eyes of yours." Shiro's face softened when the words left his mouth.  
"It's good.. I'm glad, Keith. You've been worrying me for awhile now."

The black-haired Knight's eyebrows knit together. 

"Shiro..."

The man lifted his hand as if to stop Keith from saying anymore, and looked back down at the old, leather bound book before him, flipping a page before opening his mouth.

"Just make sure 'he' doesn't catch you, alright? I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Keith groaned, thinking back to when he was caught sneaking out of the castles walls late at night a year ago. 

"Yeah, alright."

He looked towards the small window closest to him in the stone wall. He could see the sliver of a crescent moon peek out from slow, grey clouds. The windows in the keep were always so small. The clouds made it almost impossible to spot any star, even the brightest ones muffled into the grey. Keith looked longingly at the small curve of silver and thought about the ethereal boy he had the chance of meeting earlier that day. A pang of excitement and anxiety curled its way into the pit of his stomach. He thought back to after their fight. 

Lance had spent the next couple of hours asking questions about Keith's kingdom and if all humans had a 'mullet' like him. He then proceeded to complain about his sister for a lengthy period of time and how she'd probably chew him out when he returned. He was still secretive about his own people and kingdom though. Keith sat and listened, watching the way the elf's thin eyebrows changed shapes many times and laugh lines appeared and disappeared with every loud proclamation. Ever so often during the elf's ramblings he'd look Keith in the eye and it would make Keith's breath catch in his chest. He still wasn't used to the cat-like blue eyes that moved so quickly. There was nothing human feeling about them. Keith felt naked to those eyes that have seen mountains form. Yet he'd still chase the elf's gaze, wanting to look into them just a bit longer. 

Once the sun had started to set, it burned a deep orange over the forest and Keith had to tear himself away. He stood while Lance was in mid sentence (he wasn't going to stop anytime soon) and looked towards the winding path that would take him back to his horse. His feet felt glued to the ground. He reluctantly looked over his shoulder to the elf, worried when he looked there'd be nothing there. That he'd been dreaming in this forest he rested in so often. Just a small dream before he woke back up surrounded by fire and the smell of sulfur. 

But there he was, Lance, already standing and waiting for Keith to say something, his brows raised. Keith took in the picture for a moment. Deep-violet eyes tracing the warm shadows that fell over the elf in the dimming light of the sun that made his bronze skin flawless. His lips had fallen into a small pout at being interrupted. Keith let his gaze flicker to the elf's wide, strong shoulders and slim hips for just a second, feeling something he couldn't quite understand before finally meeting Lances questioning eyes.

He nodded slightly, more to himself than Lance. Content with keeping just that image in his mind, since the elf would most likely disappear back to the hidden worlds humans knew nothing of. He wouldn't dare ask for more. 

"I've...gotta get going." Keith pointed towards the path with his thumb before turning and starting to walk away, his sabatons trudging in the grasses, knowing he had stayed far too long.

"W-Wait!" 

Lances voice raised to a higher pitch than Keith had heard from him all day. He turned to look back at the elf, genuinely curious as to why he stopped him. Lance had his arm extended slightly in the direction of Keith, his eyebrows upturned. Then within a second he pulled back his hand and cleared his throat. He looked embarrassed in that moment, Keith noted. 

"Come back again some time, same place," He had his hands on his tunic-covered hips and smirked slightly, his usual teasing attitude plastered to his face.  
"I'll tell you about my kingdom."

For once, Keith thought, he was looking forward to the days ahead.

 

After the moment of reminiscence he gave a quiet 'goodnight' to Shiro who just hummed in response, eyes still in the pages of his book, and made his way back to his room. 

Keith closed the rounded, wooden door to his minute room made of stone and lit the lantern on his sole bed table; warm light emanating and covering a small radius of his dark room. You could now see the tiny potted plants he left on the thin window sill that grew long, draping themselves over the stone wall to the floor. There was also a compact dresser and shelf cabinet that were almost bare. 

He slid off his gauntlets and unbuckled the heavy pauldrons from his shoulders, letting them fall to the ground with a 'clang'. He rolled his shoulders backwards with a small sigh, cracking comfortably in place, his back muscles still tight between his shoulder blades. With a heave he lifted his chestplate adorned with the painted red sun in the center above his head and set it on a humble, wooden chair in the corner of his room. He was thankful for the cold breeze then that came through the opened crack of the thin window frame, his black undersuit sticking to his frame with sweat. His sabatons and greaves were pulled off next, pushing them away with his foot while he fiddled with his faulds and tassets that covered his hips and hung over his thighs with metal plates. He sighed as the steel skirt eventually gave way and Keith stretched once more, only clad in his skin tight undersuit that covered his whole body save for his head and fingers. 

He let his body fall limp on his straw bed, his back sinking into the linen covered mattress and stared up at the high ceiling, his hand rested on his forehead covered with long black bangs. Keith always had a hard time falling asleep, staring every night at the same small crack in the ceiling. But tonight he had more to think about then brimstone and the sound of blades dragging across steel. 

A small smile played on his lips as he let his eyelids flutter closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon so we can learn more about Lances kingdom and his sister~  
> Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it or want to know more about a certain subject!
> 
> my tumblr: aniscribbles


	3. Orion's Belt & Candle Wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hi!  
> Sorry for taking so long I've been in a bit of a bind haha;; however i had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy!

It had been two weeks since the last time Keith saw those unforgettable blue eyes.

Shiro had promoted him after an old friend and commander met his grisly end on the border between their kingdom and Galra's. There was a vigil, candles had decorated almost every stone in the cobblestone quarter, the flames as bright red as the painted suns adorning every mans armour. The wax melted and pooled, filling the crevices between stones where they lay to dry. Soldiers and knights all took a knee, hands over their chestplates and eyes drawn low. Keith looked up through his bangs to the helm and carved chestplate, that belonged to a man he once knew, hung upon a longsword that was impaled in the dirt below. The candle flames then seemed much dimmer compared to the fire in his eyes.

He was pinned with training new recruits to make up for those they had lost. Standing in front of them clad in full armour, he barked orders as they trained and lunged for one another with wooden swords and small, circular shields. His brow shadowed any light from the sun overhead that could have entered his eyes and his teeth were clenched behind his frown causing the muscles in his jaw to tighten and slide. He watched as the boys he was put in charge of hold their wooden blades with shaky grips and swing with hesitance - because they were just that - boys. Out of the group he could see the hay in the hair of the farmers sons and the flour on the knees of boys who worked at the bakery. They knew nothing but of grass between their toes and a kiss of a mothers love on their cheek as they rose in the morning.

Keith pulled his gauntlets off and let them fall to the patched grass, his hands now only covered by the black fabric of his undersuit save for his fingers. He proceeded to throw off the rest of his armour, leaving just his boots to carry him as some of the recruits stopped in confusion. With frustration he seized the wooden sword from a boy nearest to him, with golden blonde curls and round eyes. He looked up at Keith with fear and question, his hands recoiling back to his chest. Now that Keith wore only cloth as did the conscripted, he made his way into the center of the group, wooden sword in hand. He stopped and looked at the huddle of confused and worried faces and lashed the sword out to his side, knuckles tight as the skin pulled around them.

"Is this all you can do?" He said loudly. "Does your kingdom not mean more to you?!"

He turned to a boy who looked older than most of the others and swung at the wooden blade in his hands, roughly knocking it from his weak hold as it clattered and reflected off the patchy dirt away from the group. The boy, startled, took a few steps back, his eyes widened like prey as he stared into Keith's brooding glare.

Some of the enlisted boys stepped backwards from Keith and some, stood strong.

"Do you want the Galra empire to take it all? Your friends... your family?!" Keith swung once again violently, throwing swords from hands of those who barely held on.

By then Keith's frustration had grown too high and he knew it, he knew what he was doing was wrong but the anger and desperation took hold. These boys were between the ages of 13-18 and yet he felt angry at them for waking to the smell of eggs cooking over a pan in the morning and their daily worries being what new game they should play to kill boredom. They showed no valour or concern, no resolve to fight for their brethren dying outside the walls that shielded them so. From the age of 7 Keith had been handed a sword. He had taken his first kill at 13. He had watched his friends fall one by one to the hands of Galra soldiers. And at 18 he watched his brothers arm be hacked off by a Galra commander and his nose broken, but what was worse was watching his brothers courage, resolve, and his pride once so strong dwindle as he rose every morning after to look himself in the mirror and hate what he saw.

He swung then again, a little too strongly, behind himself and his wooden sword caught. A boy who looked as if he recently began to sprout facial hair along his sharp chin quivered with resilience as he tried to block against the swing, his long limbs taut with muscle. 

"No!" He said as he looked into Keith's face which had slowly evolved from anger into surprise.  
"I....won't let them...take anymore from us!" 

In the moment that Keith had dropped his guard from surprise was the moment the boy took his chance to hit back again at the sword in his trainers hand, it clattering to the ground between their feet. The boy, with short hair the colour of straw, wobbled and almost fell to his feet from the exertion but stood tall again with his chin up, a new look in his eyes as he bore his into Keith's widened stare. 

"Please teach me all you can, Sir!" 

Keith watched as the boy placed a fist over his chest like the soldiers and knights of their kingdom and felt a flare of hope build in him.

Then, he looked on as several other boys stepped forward, awe in their eyes, as they did the same.

 

 

The sun began to set over the walls and through the window panes of the keep as Shiro lowered his silver goblet, red wine almost null. He rested his cheek against his lax wrist as his elbow leaned into the table, the white strands of his bangs falling to one side of his forehead with the gesture. 

"So," he started, giving a small smile to the dark haired knight seated across from himself.

Keith turned his gaze away that had held onto the distant hills he could see from the Keeps small windows to meet the steely grey and expectant eyes across from himself. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"How was it?" Shiro said, the scar across his nose and cheekbones pulling straight as he smiled a little wider.  
"I heard they are very devoted to their instructor."

Keith pursed his lips, a little embarrassed and looked away.

"I don't think I'm ready for leadership yet. They could use somebody more like you, somebody less.."

"Hot-headed?" Shiro chimed in.

"...Yeah, that works." Keith said with a bit of defeat and a small smile. 

Then after a moment of silence he started again.

"There is a few boys there who I could see standing beside me eventually."

"Oh?" Shiro's thick eyebrows raised.

"There's one who is usually very relaxed but he's got a fire in his eyes when he hears of the Galra kingdom. He actually blocked my swing!" He started, his voice rising slightly.

"He's strong and he has courage, I have no doubt he will be a great soldier.What's his name now... Wolo? No.. wait, Rolo - thats it! He's pretty thin and he used to just work with a town carpenter but I'm sure he will mature fast." 

Keith went on with a grin on his face, raising his own goblet every few sentences when he got excited, the wine almost spilling each time. 

Shiro watched a little nervously as his mind was sub-consciously worrying about staining the parchment and books surrounding them.

"Is that the boy who has facial hair already and stands almost a half foot taller than you?" Shiro said without thinking.

Keith's face scowled slightly. "...Yes."

Shiro laughed lightly, his face softening.

"Keith, I think you'll be a great leader. Even if one day you find yourself without me by your side."

The words meant to be comforting and kind, but Keith felt only a slight twinge in his chest.

"Shiro..."

Shiro held up a ringed hand to stop him, a smile still on his lips.

"You are going to do great things some day, Keith. I promise you."

 

 

The vines and plants bowed before Lance as he stepped over and around them. His trained eyes progressed through the slowly darkening forest surrounding him. He stopped in place, his bare feet comforted by the lush moss below, and formed his bow-shaped lips into a pout. Sitting down on a tall viney overgrowth that let him see over the forest floor, he placed his long arms around his knees. His thin eyebrows twitched in annoyance. The bright blue of his irises and warm tawny brown of his skin and hair interrupted the lively green of the forest. He clucked his tongue.

"Stupid humans," He started, dramatically blaming the race for the actions of just one.  
"Does he not know what 'come back here' means? Is he deaf?" 

He blew his bangs from his face in irritation while absentmindedly playing with the rings on his fingers.

"Who wouldn't be running right back just to hear from me again? You must be a fool not to be intrigued by a fine specimen such as myself. Hell, the way he looked at me tells me he had no idea that we even existed... and then of course he had to be interesting and kinda good - not as good as me though - at controlling magic which made me stay too long talking to him and got me scolded by Allura!" He had his hands thrown up in the air in exasperation as he rambled to himself loudly. 

He threw himself backwards dramatically with a 'huff', his back resting on the viney cliff. He pouted once more as he looked up through the tree tops and saw that some stars began to come into view. The last of the sunlight glinted off the aquamarine crystal seated in a delicate silver circlet that rested above his brow. The look on his face was wiped off as soon as he heard the sound of a horse whinnying. He was already on his hands and feet, keeping low to the grasses as what he saw registered. 

A small open smile appeared on his face as he climbed and slid down the vines that robed the small cliff he had been sitting atop of.

The dark-haired knight had already dismounted his steed and was hooking the reins onto a branch when Lance appeared a few feet from him. Lance put one hand on his hip and grinned as Keith turned to look his way.

"Thought you got scared or something." he quipped.

The knight scowled slightly but his eyes glittered in the pale light as they rested on Lance's. He felt butterflies dance in his stomach. It had only been two weeks since he saw the elf but he felt even if he had the chance to see him daily the feeling would still be there. Seeing something so mystical, so otherworldly yet... so beautiful. He was a child again, looking at the intricate crystal chandeliers in the castles halls for the first time. 

The smug look that twisted his pretty features brought Keith back to reality.

"Scared of you?" He scoffed, taking a pack out of his horses saddlebags. 

Lance looked at the tied cloth quizzically, interested in its contents. Keith looked towards a small clearing in the forest to his left, a small pond in the center, and gestured towards it. They made their way through the vines and tall grasses to sit by the pool that reflected the many stars now dusting the sky. Luckily, the moonlight was bright enough that Keith had no need to bring the lantern he had tied to the saddlebags with him. They sat looking towards the pond. Lance found comfort immediately in the small ripples that danced from little fish meeting the surface. He only looked away from them when he noticed Keith moving by his side.

His eyes widened involuntarily when he realized Keith was shirking off his armour, lifting the chest plate above his head and tossing it to his side. Lance couldn't help but to stare as the knight pulled the last of his armour, his boots, off with a sigh, rolling his shoulders and leaning back onto his palms. Keith looked to Lance to say something but stopped when he realized the elf was giving him an incredulous look; his eyebrows raised high enough they could kiss his hairline. 

"D-do humans just like enjoy undressing in front of each other or something?" Lance said eventually. 

Keith then felt himself become somewhat embarrassed although he knew he had no reason to be. His mouth formed into what could only be described as a squiggly line. 

"I'm not even naked!" He blurted, tugging at the tight-fitting cloth of the undersuit on his chest.  
"It gets really hot wearing armour all day in the sun, alright?"

The corner of Lances lips curled slightly.

"If you say so~" 

He pointed at the clothed box Keith had brought with him.

"So what's in that?" He started and grinned as he continued. "Is it a present? For me?"

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, sighing at the antics of the elf, and untied the cloth, letting it fall away from a small wooden box full of berries. A delighted look splayed itself across Lances face.

"I saw them on my way here and thought they'd be a good snack. I trained a lot today and even had to train others." He stretched his neck to one side and a small cracking sound came from it. He rubbed at the muscle there with his fingers and glanced at Lance. "Feel free to have some, I didn't know exactly what elves ate so..."

Lance grinned and with a 'Don't mind if I do!' began popping the soft berries into his mouth.

They sat that way for awhile; in a happy silence looking at the stars and eating from the box of fruit. Keith had so many questions he wanted to ask.Yet he didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence they shared. It was more than once that their hands accidentally brushed against each other when they reached for berries without looking. Keith found his stomach making a flip every time, but neither said anything about it.

He began asking in his head: How many elves are there? Where do they live? Why haven't they come back? How do they govern themselves? Do they all use magic? Are they all like you? How old are you? What do you eat? What do you like? Keith stopped mentally asking questions when he realized they reverted to just being about Lance. Then, as if he read his mind, Lance raised an eyebrow in his direction with a small knowing smirk.

"Let me guess, you want to know about me?" It was more a statement than a question.

Keith furrowed his brow slightly, a bit shy.

"You did say you were going to tell me about your people the next time we met."

Lance pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, pretending to think back.

"Nope, I don't think I remember that at all."

Keith huffed and held his arms out in disbelief. Lance snickered.

"Aaaalright, I'll give you something." Lance stood quickly, his long legs seeming even longer to Keith from the ground. The moonlight poured silver along his sharp, elven features. He placed his fingers on his sturdy, puffed out chest.

"We are a people run by a Queen. A matriarchy as you call it. Lots of women." 

He winked. 

"Believe it or not we have a fairly large kingdom, but we're travelers, we don't stay in one place too long. Makes it easier to stay away from other races that way I guess. Kinda sucks when you finally get comfortable someplace though." He nodded to himself and placed his hands on his tunic covered hips.

"Yes, we care a lot about nature and the living things that can't speak for themselves. Yes, we all have a trace of magic in our blood - not many are as strong as I though with it. And not nearly as many are as handsome." He sniffed, smirking a bit to himself. 

Keith gave him a flat look. Lance only grinned widely.

He reached down to grab one of the last berries and held it up to his face.

"And I love these." 

He threw it in the air and caught it in his mouth even in the dark, making a small noise of approval as he chewed.

Keith let a small smile escape. 

"I'll remember that."

The stars reflected in his deep violet eyes as he looked up at Lance, his hair as black as the night sky framing his youthful but worn face. Lance let himself stare a second longer before he sat back down next to Keith, the now empty fruit box between them. He felt the urge to quip a 'You better.' but the words were lost in his throat. He settled instead for a 'Look up.' and pointed out stars he thought were the most beautiful until the sky lightened and they parted ways.

On the horse ride home Keith looked back to the retreating forest and sun which slowly began to rise behind the far reaching trees. He decided with a faint smile that this time he wasn't going to wait two weeks before meeting the scintillating elf with an affinity for blackberries and constellations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SLOW BURN I KNOW IM SORRY  
> also next chapter i promise there will be a lot more about the elves and Allura and maybe some other ppl yet to be introduced ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ Please let me know what you thought ♡


	4. Closed Gates & Star Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ♡♡  
> So wow! Season 2 of voltron is out and it was pretty great!   
> Lil upset Lance didn't get much show at all but Keith sure got a lot of love so that's good!  
> I hope you enjoy the read! :)  
> Please let me know what you think in the comment section ♡  
> 

It was midday. The sun was high in the clear sky, showering it's warmth and golden rays down to the large kingdom below. People moved like ants through the marketplace and cobblestone streets. Some carried their wares in a basket upon their head and some cried the daily news to hordes of gossipy noblemen and women who had little else to do. Children weaved through billowing dresses and long legs, chasing one another with sticks or winged bugs they had caught, laughing with cherry coloured cheeks and pink noses. Keith looked upon the people of his kingdom, his straight face betraying the fondness he held in his heart. The horse next to him, Filli he called her, let out a soft snort against his hand and pawed at the ground below.

"Eager to go back so soon?" He turned his head to give her a small smile, thinking of the forest they had been visiting often now for the few months that lay beyond the gate less than a hundred feet from him. 

"Me too." He ran his hand from her forehead down to her nose a few times then pat the side of her sturdy neck. 

She nuzzled his hair softly in response, causing some strands on the top of his head to stick out and fall from his small ponytail. He chuckled, flattening his hair with one hand and giving her a look before turning to walk back down the wide road that led to the Keep. He held onto her reins softly as she obediently followed behind him, fond of the man shes belonged to since he was a boy. 

Hesitantly, when he was far enough away, Keith looked over his shoulder while still walking in the direction of the Keep. His violet eyes rested back upon the nearest gate for a second before he looked away and let out a quiet but audible 'tsk'. There were more soldiers guarding the gates nowadays, especially after the attack on the border only a couple months ago. It wasn't as if Keith couldn't leave. None of the guards ever stopped him and he knew in the back of his mind they wouldn't be able to if they tried. However lately Shiro had been even more adamant on finding out just why and where Keith was leaving to whenever he found a moment to himself, and Keith wouldn't dare risk someone following him and finding his little place of rest, or worse, Lance. 

The raven haired knight subconsciously placed a hand to his chest as he continued on his way. 

He wondered what the tawny skinned elf was doing at this moment and if he was sitting upon the green vines and lush grass of the forest. If he was admiring himself or fixing his hair in the reflection of the calm pools of water like he did so often, or maybe singing to himself in a language unknown while making laurel crowns of ivy. 

With a smile on his face he remembered the time Keith asked about the little silver circlet Lance wore and he only replied by making one for him with the surrounding flora. He placed it gingerly on Keith's head, the bright greens of leaves and various colours of small flowers a stark contrast on midnight black locks, before smirking and teasing that the knight looked like 'a princess'. Keith quickly smacked it off his head afterwards.

He led Filli into the stables outside the Keep and held up a hand when the stable boy offered to remove her gear and brush her down for the knight. The stable boy nodded with a small smile and watched as Keith took care of his horse himself, patting her and cooing as he removed her saddle and mouth piece. After pulling off and hanging up her gear he pulled out a small sack filled with broken carrot pieces he bought from the marketplace earlier, feeding her with a flat hand and brushing back the long, charcoal coloured hair from her eyes. She snorted happily and nuzzled the hand she ate from, her head bowed. 

The stable boy held his hands behind his back and rubbed the toes of his worn shoes together while his eyes rested on Keith. The soft pink of his cheeks were noticeable even under the light dusting of dirt on his skin and clothes. He fiddled with the buckles on a saddle in front of him but he still found his gaze wandering back over to the kind knight. It was only when Keith turned towards him after closing the short door to Filli's stall that he found himself tearing his eyes away to look down at the leather clasps in front of him. His eyes were wide and trained on the clasps he couldn't figure out how to open all of a sudden. He pulled on them a little harder as he heard the Knight's sabatons step towards him, hay shuffling beneath his feet. 

"Jeremy," the deeper voice beside him said.

The stable boy jumped for the second time in only a few seconds, turning to Keith with wide eyes and a straight back.

"Y-yes? Sir Keith!" 

Keith's eyebrows knit together for only a second before he pulled out the bag of carrot pieces from somewhere under his armour and held it out to the boy with a smaller frame and straw in his dirty blonde hair. 

"Do you mind giving her a few of these later? I will be busy training the conscripts again this evening." 

Jeremy's face softened as he held his hands out quickly to take the small sack of carrots and nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Of course, Sir Keith!"

Keith's face pulled into a thankful smile and rested his armoured hand on the boys shoulder before walking past him towards the stables doors. Jeremy had a small smile on his face as he continued to look at the ground for a moment more.

"Oh, Jeremy?" He heard.

His boyish features rounded with curiosity as he turned to look towards the knight. A round, golden coin was flicked into the air towards him and he caught it, almost stumbling and dropping the sack of carrots in the process. He looked down at the gold coin he has rarely ever seen much of, less had any of before and then snapped his head up towards Keith with disbelief and confusion. When he looked up however the knight had already left. Creases formed on his freckled skin as he smiled widely in the direction of where Keith had stood, his eyebrows upturned. He sighed out through his nose and turned to look at the charcoal grey mare known as Filli. 

"It's just like him to say thanks without ever saying the words, isn't it?" 

The mare snorted in response and eyed the small bag of carrot pieces in the stable boys hand. He gave in with a smile and made his way over to her stall.

 

When Keith made his way to Shiro's office he was surprised to see the tall man without a book glued to his face. Then when he saw what he was doing his eyebrows dropped and he deadpanned. 

"Looking for something?" He said with a small bite.

Shiro fell back away from the window he had been looking through and turned towards Keith, a small awkward smile on his strong features. He let out a loud forced laugh and cleared his throat, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ah, Keith! Was wondering where you were."

"More like you were trying to stalk me." Keith crossed his arms. 

He knew Shiro had reason to think he was going to run away again but he didn't like people poking around in his business, even if it was Shiro. 

Shiro rubbed the back of his head, the metal of his prosthetic arm making a strange sound against the short black hairs that covered his whole head except for the stark white bangs that lay just below his brow line. He gave Keith a small, apologetic smile. Keith just looked away, and loosened how tightly he had his arms crossed.

"So what do you need? You're training the recruits later tonight right?"

"Yeah." Keith nodded and turned his head back to Shiro. He let his arms fall to his side.

"I want a day off tomorrow."

 

A small elf tended to the potted plants and garden surrounding themself, eyes focused and calculating the right amount of water for each plant and where to move the flora for their specific love of the sun. Most of the flowers and leafy plants reached heights above the elf, causing them to have to use a ladder against the beautiful white stone walls whenever they retrieve a sample to crush into a poultice, potion or poison. Gold thick hoops are clasped tight to the end of each long ear that lies on either side of a rounded face. Annoyance begins to play across their childish features as they continue with their routine. Eventually they give up, turn towards the object of their vexation and snap.

"Lance if you're not going to help can you leave the wild roses alone please?" 

It was more of an order than a question. 

Lance pouted and rolled onto his side on the white stone bench he had been sitting on. 

"But Pidge~ Nyma loves these ones. And besides I need them for my face masks!" 

'Pidge' scoffed and pushed the large, rounded frames higher up on their pointed nose. 

"Nyma will pretend to like anything as long as you give her attention. She's only trailing after you for that, you know. As for your 'face masks' it won't help _your_ face at all." They turned back to what they were doing.

Lance pouted and his eyebrows lowered. He pushed himself up with one arm and looked at the Rose bushes beside him. 

"Besides, a quiznak like her doesn't deserve you." Pidge dropped an armful of purple leafed plants on the ground next to him with a huff and brushed their green tunic free of any remnants. 

A wide grin pulled onto Lance's face as he looked at his short friend. 

"Aww, Pidgie~" 

"Don't call me that."

Lance hummed happily as he looked at Pidge. They had been friends since they were young and it amazed him how embarrassed the small apothecary would still get when trying to compliment someone. Pidge had lost their family young and luckily Lance's father took them in for a time and even gave them a job as they grew of age. 

"I really do need flowers though for tomorrow." He said, crossing his ankle onto his knee, leaning back on his hands.

"I was thinking something that's not seen often around these parts, like maybe when we visited Olszwald or the Ash Hills." 

Pidge lifted a brow while tying the strange violet leaves together in a bundle. 

"You're really gunna go see that human again, huh?" They said with slight disapproval. 

Lance threw his hands up in the air dramatically and uncrossed his legs.

"Am I not allowed to have any fun?!" 

Pidge snorted out through their nose.

"I think you have way too much fun for someone in your position, _your royal highness_ " 

Lance scowled and rested his silk covered arms on his knees, the silver circlet resting on his head feeling slightly heavier. 

"Besides when Allura finds out you're going to wish you never stepped outside the castle doors." Pidge said a bit quieter, looking behind their self in paranoia. 

Lance's long ears fell slightly and he looked around mimicking Pidge, a single sweat drop running down his neck. The little blue teardrops that were hanging from his ears made a musical sound as they swung back and forth.

"Yeah, let's not tell her just yet." He said sheepishly, a small nervous smile playing on his bow shaped lips. 

Pidge rolled their hazel eyes behind glass and finished knotting the twine around the large bundle, lifting it and placing it under their small arm. They turned to leave the small courtyard and Lance followed through a tall arched entryway into a castle wing. He pouted slightly as he followed them, his tan hands placed in white silk pockets and lean back hunched forward, uncaring for proper posture. Elven servants passing by all smiled and bowed towards him and he returned it with a slight wave and wink, straightening back up. Eventually they rounded a corner and Pidge grabbed a iron spun handle, pulling the tall door open to a room full of vials and overgrown plants hanging from shelves. 

Lance looked around at the messy, disorganized room with little interest, playing with small pink flowers on the shelf nearest to him while Pidge placed the huge bundle on their barely recognizable desk that looked as if the plants around it were trying to return it to the tree it once was. When Lance turned to look at Pidge a large twine wrapped bouquet was thrown his way, making him step back and throw his arms up quickly to catch the golden flowers that looked like stars. He looked down with wide eyes and stared at the softly glowing centers. 

"But Pidge these-"

"It's not like he'll know, he's a human isn't he? They don't know much of anything." The small elf cut off, saying matter-of-factly.

Lance looked up at Pidge with a small, sideways open-mouthed smile. These were his favourite flowers, and when he was born the clan named these rare flowers after him. Because they were so rare they had a certain connotation around them when given to another. But Keith wouldn't know that, and besides they were one of the most beautiful flowers and he wanted to share the beauty of his world with the human knight. 

"Thanks, Pidge." 

The small elf pushed their over-sized frames higher up on their nose and gave a cat-like grin.

"No worries, but you owe me one, Lance." 

Lance grinned and nearly ran out the door, stopping to peak back around and blow a kiss.

"You know I love ya, Pidgie. Anything you want." 

Then he continued on his way and Pidge was left with a small smile on their face and hands on their green tunic clad hips, long wide sleeves covering their small hands.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, you big dork." They said quietly to the empty doorway.

Lance hummed a little tune while he strode down the hall, waving his hips in time with it, bouquet in one hand lying across his shoulder. It was only when the hall opened into a vestibule with far too many servants in it that he froze.

"Lance." A strong but feminine accent spoke his name sharply.

He stood frozen for a second more before he pulled himself together, hiding the bouquet behind his back and turning to face the speaker. His nerves stood on end.

"Hey, Allura!" He drawled out the 'hey' a little too long, running his free hand over the back of his neck.

And there she was, draped in a long, silvery-purple silk gown that glimmered with every step she took towards him. Her silver hair cascaded down her back in wild waves, short curls framing her angular face and long ears that held amethyst crystals the size of large marbles from the lobes. A circlet rested on her forehead, larger than Lances, curving around a trillion-cut amethyst. 

She stopped short a few feet from him, her bright blue eyes with accents of lilac and framed by feathery, white lashes boring into his. Although she was shorter than him, suddenly he felt small to the world.

"I hear you've been running about and hitting on every elf in our kingdom yet again. Must I lecture you once more?" She placed her thin fingers to her temple and shook her head. 

"Aww, c'mon sis, it's not like that, I was just big friendly~" He grinned, still slightly nervous while trapped in her gaze. 

"Lance, I know father has spoiled you but you must start acting like a prince!" She said, exasperated and a little loudly, ignoring the servants peppering the room. 

His lips formed a small frown and the arm holding the bouquet fell slightly from its place behind his back. 

"But sis-"

"No buts Lance. I'm getting tired of this irresponsible attitude you've adapted. You've been like this for decades! When are you going to start pulling your weight again and become a figure for our people to be proud of?" She spoke like her mother did before her, trying to fill the presence that was lost. 

Lance let his eyes drop to the ivory stone and royal blue carpet below his feet. His eyebrows knit together in frustration for a moment before giving up and laying upturned. He was never to become King so why did so much lay upon him? He was bored and tired of the politics and good facing he did responsibly a century before now. He didn't want to step around every word he said and every action he made anymore. Thus he reverted back to a childish and fun loving attitude that fit him better. He said what he wanted and spread love to all he could. So he stole a few flowers from the castles apothecary to hand to ladies and lads who he fancied, and ran off whenever Allura wanted to talk about other clans and the idea of merging some via marriage. The kingdom would do just fine without him. Allura has held them up for centuries before him and she was capable to continue without. 

She let out a small sigh when he continued to say nothing. 

"Lance," she started, her voice much softer now.

He looked up from where his eyes had rested upon he thin silk that lay upon only the top of his feet, held by silver rings adorned both index toes. She placed one hand along his bronze cheek, her skin a darker contrast against his. 

"You know I will always take care of you. I am your sister, and father and mother would want us to stand side by side through thick and thin." Her hand fell from his cheek to his shoulder and she looked up at him with bright eyes.

"You needn't hide anything from me either," she smirked.

"I think you forget sometimes that I am more observant than I appear." She tilted her head and looked at the arm hidden behind his back before raising a brow. 

Lance laughed nervously, and pulled the bouquet out from where he had tried to, and failed, hide it. Allura's eyes lit up impossibly brighter as they rested on the golden star lilies before turning back to Lance, her mouth a wide smile.

"You finally chose someone?!" She said ecstatically, almost jumping up and down.

He gave a thin lipped smile, trying to think of a way out of the situation. He couldn't just tell her he was trying to share bits of his long hidden kingdom with a human. She was the one who decided so long ago to break from other races and go into hiding with the rest of her people. He felt his hands become clammy around the tight grip on the bouquet. Why didn't he just ask Pidge for another flower? Why did he always get himself into these situations?

"Yeah." He finally choked out when the look on her face started to become suspicious, before mentally slapping himself in the face. 

Her ears perked up high and the wide smile was back.

"Oh Lance I'm so glad! Here I was thinking you were just going to flirt around again. You don't know how happy this makes me!" 

His ears fell slightly.

"So, which clan? Are they from ours?"

Now his hands began to sweat profusely, shaking slightly. His mouth felt dry as he wracked the very same brain that got him into this mess. He's tried so hard for many years to get Allura off his back about engagement and now here he was, throwing himself into a metaphorical snake pit. When he opened his mouth Hesitantly to say something, anything, he felt himself being saved by a small elven servant who had run into the room just then.

"My queen, Chulatt is asking for you!" She gave a slight curtsy.

Allura's face dropped and she snapped her fingers in defeat.

"Oh, quiznak," she turned to face Lance once more with a stern look but a smile threatened to invade her face.

"Now you listen here Lance, I'm not done talking with you yet so stay put in this castle until I'm done, got it?"

Lance nodded with too much enthusiasm as she took her leave. As soon as the door closed behind her he narrowed his eyes and looked towards all possibilities for an escape route. He sure as hell wasn't going to ruin the free time he had now with an engagement to some elf he didn't care for. He's had many lovers up until now and none had kept his gaze for more than a few years. 

"Sorry sister." He mused as he made his escape, the servants left behind unable to say anything before he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! I hope you enjoyed my introduction and writing of Pidge and Allura! (Hopefully they weren't too out of character)  
> I know there was little-to-no interaction between Keith and Lance this chapter but I'm already working on the next one and there will be a lot to make up for it I promise :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ Have a lovely day
> 
> Edit: I don't know why the notes from the 1st chapter are below these ones lmao just ignore it pls ♡


	5. Dragon Fruit & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~❀  
> I apologize this has taken so long!  
> I was out of town for a bit to visit my ailing grandfather, and then right after caught a terrible sinus cold! Yay!  
> Sarcasm aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter - I had a lot of fun writing it! ♡

Keith once again found himself looking up at the crack in the stone ceiling above him. It offered a sharp pull into reality whenever he awoke with a start, still seeing blades that once had pierced his skin. He would lay, wide eyed and breathing out forcefully - just to make sure he was breathing at all. The thin sheen of sweat covering his hardened body would catch the light of the moon outside where it peered in, flooding whatever it could reach through the small window opening. He would trace over each scar, old and new, clean and jagged, as if to seal them closed himself - the swords and axes still there in his mind. However, this time he found himself not startled awake in sheets soaked with sweat or the beginning of a yell on his lips. His breath ran uneven but his body was relaxed. He ran a hand down his face in the dark, stopping to cover his mouth. The warmth of the blood that rushed to his cheeks in the aftermath of his dream was hot against his fingers. He had dreamt about Lance.

"What the hell..." He groaned in frustration, dropping his arm to his side on the bed. 

His eyebrows knit together as he tried to push out the lingering thoughts of sharp collarbones and warm skin peeking out from behind translucid silk. His body felt hot - too hot. He felt a well of panic bubble up inside of him before he shut his eyes and denied it's advances. Groaning again, he shifted into a more comfortable position under the sheets, the tension in his muscles slowly relaxing. He let his mind fall empty and opened his dark eyes, his heavy brow casting shadows and darkening the circles beneath his lashes. 

You can't control dreams - he thought to himself - they mean nothing in the end. 

His heavy, uneven breaths eventually became slower and more regulated as he pushed his black bangs from his face. He stayed that way for awhile, focusing back on the crack in the ceiling, as his body calmed down and relaxed beneath the sheets. The ceiling slowly became a blur before him as his eyelids, feeling like lead, rested close and reopened a few times. When they finally gave in, closing, his last thoughts were of blue eyes as the night lulled him to sleep.

Eventually, he woke and rose to the sunlight peering through his dusty window, stretching a rough, muscled arm above his head. The dark circles under his eyes begged for more sleep and just like every morning, he was tempted to listen. Keith ran a hand through his messy, raven locks - attempting to flatten out his cowlicks - but found little success. With a grunt he pushed himself off the small bed made of straw and onto his feet, hissing when his soles made contact with the cold stone below. As soon as he stood his eyes no longer were heavy lidded, his daily routine and duty kicking in. He stretched once more as he padded across the minute room to grab his under suit hanging from a small hook attached to the wooden door. It smelled like fresh linen and jasmine from being hand washed the day before. He hummed with contentment as he pulled the dark, tight-fitting cloth over his feet and up his body, relishing in the warmth it gave. He wriggled his fingers as they came free of the fabric, then pulled the lace behind his head that ran down his back taut, tying it firmly in place. He let out a deep breath. 

Being one of the rare days Keith had off, he needn't wear his undersuit or armour at all, but it felt like a second skin to him. His duty was to guard, battle and protect, and he felt that through to his very bones. He was a knight before he was a man. He was good at this, made for it even, he thought. 

As he pulled on his last piece of armour, a gauntlet, he glanced at his sword resting against the wall closest to him. He admired the curved, silver, blade. It's hilt fit perfectly to his hand and ended in a tri-pointed red crystal. Picking it up, he held it so he could look at the blazing sun that adorned his chestplate and pauldrons also carved and painted into the guard of his sword. He let the sunlight peering through the window bounce off the blade, bleeding a white light across the stone walls of his room. His grip tightened around the hilt for a moment as his eyes narrowed into a glare. His arm shook lightly with the exertion of force before he placed the sword on the round, wooden table with a locked arm. Looking down at it for a second longer before he was out of the room, he left it in the presence of only the little, potted plants by his window side. 

Filli snorted happily as she saw her boy make his way through the stables to her stall. He looked around to bid the stable boy good morning but it was still early enough that Jeremy wasn't around. Keith looked back to his horse, smiled up at her and gave a small laugh when she rubbed her head - a little strongly - against his cheek. Keith patted her neck as he opened the stall.

"Hey, girl. Ready to go?"

She strode out and stood sturdy, looking towards the stable doors as he grabbed her gear. He fastened her saddle, tickling her side to make sure she wasn't holding her breath, ensuring it was snug yet comfortable. She gave a small whinny in amusement, shaking her head and charcoal bangs from her face. When he finished setting her up, he pulled himself up with a stirrup and sat on the worn but robust saddle. He cooed to her before clicking his tongue, one hand on the reins. She sauntered out of the stable, passing Jeremy by the doors. Keith gave him a curt nod as the boy watched them go with a wide smile. 

On his way to the nearest gate, Keith stopped for a moment to look down the other dirt road that led further into the village. With a thought he clucked his tongue again, steering her towards the village. Making his way through the winding roads he grinned down at the children running about and stopping with awe in their eyes whenever they saw him. Most of the villagers would smile and wave or curtsy as he passed. He would return the sentiment with a small wave of his own. He felt the sun on his armour burn itself into his skin. When they neared the marketplace courtyard, he stopped Filli from advancing with a 'woah'. The knight dismounted and gave a pat to her shoulder as he weaved into the crowded area. He stopped at a fruit vendor who happily helped him buy what he wanted, greatly reducing the prices for one of the beloved crown prince's knights. With a bag full of dragon fruit and berries Keith returned to his horse, a small smile tugging at his lips.

  
  


Lance bounced here and there around the forest, his eyebrows pulled together. He was looking for a place to put the bunch of lilies where Keith wouldn't see until he decided to give them to the knight, and although there were many places in the tangled forest to hide, he felt like neither of them were good enough. He sighed dramatically and plopped down onto an old, moss covered stump with his eyes to the sky. He watched gentle clouds float by in the small patches of sky that were visible from the forests tall trees.

"Man," He sighed again.  
"Why the hell do I care so much?"

He motioned grandly at the bouquet as if talking to someone.

"I'm just giving a broody, human knight some flowers from my kingdom!"

He looked down at little fiddle heads growing in the green beneath his feet.

"...a kingdom that's been hidden away for a long time... and flowers that are named after myself...." He swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes, feeling himself pull back away from affinities as he always did when he got too close. 

He was just like this moss covered forest, and he was afraid to burn. 

"Yeah, you know what? I tried and sometimes that's all you can do. I'll just give him a book or something instead." 

He stood up and hid the bunch of lilies underneath a tangle of vines and moss that were so thick it almost looked like a very small cave. He stared at the overgrowth for a bit longer before nodding to himself in assurance. It was better this way. If he did give the flowers to Keith he would probably bring them back home and garner looks. And if he ever decided to out Lance and his kingdom then he'd have proof, though he didn't know if humans were smart enough to tell the difference between a magical flower and naught. And I mean, if they ever got outed and humans came after them Allura would surely have his head on a pike. He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. He wasn't so certain he wanted to be waiting here anymore. His mood had turned sour and his nerves were telling him to run back home where it was safe. In the couple of months that they've been meeting, Lance had never found himself feeling anxious or weary in the Knight's presence. He had felt excited, adventurous, and a little daring. He had gotten bored with his secluded life; keeping to his kingdom and only sometimes visiting other elven clans for centuries. So bored that he felt a surge of freedom from betraying his sisters wishes. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought. 

The swimming in his head only ceased when he heard the familiar sound of hooves, and as he turned to lay his eyes on the violet irises of a human knight, so did his worries. 

"Keith," He said, absent-minded.

The knight, used to being called names that were anything but his own by the elf, felt his eyes widen slightly before a smile took his face. He dismounted with a 'hup' and ran his hand over Filli 's side as he made his way to stand in front of Lance. He quirked a brow, smile- turned-smirk still on his face, when Lance continued to say nothing. Keith tossed the burlap bag and Lance seemingly snapped out of it, catching it with his hands with only a small fumble - one dragon fruit falling from the bag and bouncing onto the grasses below. The elf blinked at the dragon fruit before looking back up to Keith with a wide grin that was much more familiar, and so much more suiting, splayed out across his face.

In the middle of one of their various banters Lance stopped short when he felt a soft muzzle on the hand he was holding berries with that was thrown above his head in argument. Keith, who had discarded his heavy armour a few hours before, snorted and tried to hold back a chuckle as Filli ate the fruit from the elf's palm. 

"See? Even she agrees with me." 

"Hey! I-"

Lance turned back to argue more but Filli began to nip at the leather wrapped around his forearms. With a resigned sigh and smile he held up more fruit for the grey mare to chomp down on. He slowly lifted a hand and placed it on the bridge of her nose, running his long fingers down her face. Keith watch quietly, biting into a crisp piece of dragon fruit. 

"You take such good care of her. She obviously holds a lot of love for you." Lance turned his head to look at the knight, smirking.

"Who knew you could be nurturing?" He teased.

Keith almost choked on the fruit as he gave a non-threatening glare. 

"I - I can be nurturing just fine."

Lance hummed.

"Allura says that human steeds are kept more as slaves than anything. She says we should treat our steeds with respect and care like we would our 'brethren' so we 'don't make a mistake' like your people." 

Keith felt his eyebrows knit together, unsure of whether he felt insulted or not by Lance's sister's words.

"If other humans are like you though, I'm sure they're very happy." Lance continued, making kissy faces and cooing as he fed Filli. 

He missed the rosy flush of Keith's cheeks at his words.

"You have a horse?" The knight inquired, taking another bite of juicy dragon fruit. 

"No, an Elk." 

"A-an elk?" Keith sputtered.

"Yup." Lance said with pride, his voice deeper than usual. 

Keith made a sound of disbelief. There was still many things he didn't know about the elf, even after talking for months, and that piqued his interest. Although Lance had told him to 'ask away' after the first few times meeting there was still some questions Keith thought were too probing, so he left it to the elf to give him those answers in time if he wished it. 

While Lance was tending to Filli the knight let himself take a glance at what he was wearing for the first time that day. It was a bit different than his usual garb, yet still sported the blues and purples Keith knew Lance loved. The silk was less tight to his form than usual, draping low across his chest and loosely hanging from his shoulders and hips. The image from last night crept back into his head for a moment before he slapped a palm to his face in exasperation. Lance looked back at him with a confused expression. Keith just laughed nervously and shook it off, feeling heat creep up to his ears. That was when he saw a dim glow from under some brush directly behind Lance.

"Hey... whats that?" He voiced out loud, gesturing behind the elf. 

Lance cocked his head to the side before looking over his shoulder, following Keith's stare. When he saw the dim, gold glow he thinned his lips, an uneasiness - that wasn't quite unpleasant this time - burrowed into his stomach once again. He looked back at Keith with a small pout.

"You weren't supposed to see that." 

He stood then, a little hesitantly, as Keith looked up at him with questioning eyes. He made his way past Filli, his bare feet shaping around every vine, and crouched to meet the little dark mouth in the overgrowth. Keith stood then, leaning a bit to the side to try and get a look at what Lance was doing, but without invading his personal space.

When Lance turned around with pink cheeks invading his dark skin, pierced ears lowered, and a brilliant bunch of gold lilies that glowed like stars in his hands, Keith almost felt his knees buckle beneath him. 

He had never felt like this before, and even though he desperately had been trying to push it back for months, he knew now what it meant. 

His mouth felt dry as he swallowed roughly, his Adam's apple disappearing beneath the undersuit that covered the bottom half of his throat. Lance, now with an air of confidence that Keith couldn't tell was fake or not, was standing in front of him. His blue cat-like eyes glinted in the sunlight as he looked down at the red faced knight who held his half-clothed hands up like he didn't know what to do with them. The tall elf chuckled as he placed the bunch gingerly into Keith's arms. Keith, frozen in place with wide eyes and parted lips, ended up holding the lilies in an awkward cradle against his chest and arm.

A place where flowers are given to a knight instead of a princess, Lance thought, was so much more interesting. 

He let a broad, soft smile take over his face as wide violet eyes bore questions he couldn't hear into his own. The sun was setting and a gold glow like those of the flowers in his arms radiated around Keith. The first thing that came to Lance's mind was one word: beautiful. 

Sure, the knight sported a strange hairstyle and he was unkempt most of the time, but he had these thick, black eyelashes that framed glossy, almond shaped eyes and his pale skin was pulled tight over angular cheekbones and set around a strong jaw. His body was hardened with muscle and rough but he had a curve to his waist and lower back that looked as if a hand would fit just perfect in its place. Not to mention the thickness of his thighs... 

  


Snapping out of it, Keith looked to say something before he was cut off by a familiar presence. His eyes moved past Lance and hung in shock on the figure of a man equally, if not more, astounded. It was a quiet gasp that caught his attention.

Lance turned to follow his gaze, instantly raising his shoulders and dropping his brow. He moved to stand in front of Keith but the knight was already there in front of him - even lacking armour he stood to protect. Lances eyes widened slightly to rest on the back of a head of black locks. 

"Why did you follow me?" Was all that came out of the Knight's mouth, and even though it was gruff and low, it held a bit of emotion Lance couldn't understand. 

Shiro dropped the arm holding the branch beside him, eyes still wide and focused on the elf. When he heard Keith speak he blinked a few times, as if to see if he were dreaming, before returning the Knight's sharp stare. 

"I... I wanted to see why you had been running off so much. I thought with the way you had been acting, the sudden good mood, maybe you were meeting a maiden in secret but...but this..."

Shiro moved one of his strong hands to place upon his forehead, the white bangs which looked pale yellow in the sunset laced between his rough fingers. 

"This is... Keith do you know what this is...?"

Keith felt his brow lower further over his pointed eyes and his jaw set, the muscle flexing in its place. 

His mind was running a mile a minute. He didn't want this. This guilt. He felt freedom whenever he visited Lance, even if just for a few hours. The words coming out of Shiro's mouth tore at his chest and he didn't know why. The look Shiro was giving him ate at his conscience. He wanted to deny everything, pretend Lance was just another human, and maybe, that he really were a maiden. And then deny the fact that he was never into meeting maidens in the first place. 

But then Shiro spoke again.

"You were meeting something, no, someone much more important than that."

His face was much fonder, but his eyes were still full of awe as they looked back to Lance. 

"I knew it, you still exist."

Keith let his brow rise in confusion. He looked back over his shoulder at Lance who still stood defensively. He had not spoken a word the whole time, and Keith knew that Lance took every opportunity he could to strike up a conversation. He remembered how when they first met, even then he taunted Keith. He wanted to comfort the elf, to tell him that Shiro wasn't going to hurt him, but he found himself unsure of what action to take. These were two of the people he cared about the most, and they stood on different battlefields. 

"The king will send people to come looking for you. You need to go." Keith said.

Shiro's thick brows turned upwards. He looked down at the black haired knight.

"Keith-"

"I thought you trusted me."

Keith bit, wishing things hadn't turned out this way. Shiro looked taken aback.

"Just go, please... we'll talk about it back at the castle, don't leave your father waiting. And please, keep quiet about this."

Shiro's mouth fell open in a small frown. His tall, strong stature looked as if it were to crumble in upon itself. Even his proud, red cape fell lamely around his frame. 

"Wait, Keith, you don't understand-"

A loud crack of lightning sounded the forest floor as it surrounded itself around Shiro in a binding cage. The scarred man's first thought and action was to try and move, but it only provided him with a tighter hold around his torso and arms. He cried out.

Within a second Keith and Shiro were surrounded by a group of elven soldiers. Keith immediately moved back to guard Lance, but finding the space behind him empty, he looked back with wide eyes to see the elf he knew held back by more elven soldiers standing behind a wall of them. Lance thrashed angrily at the men and women but they did not answer to him. A fire rose in his gut as he hunched slightly in place, ready to pounce. He would make sure no one would hurt Shiro or the elf he recently realized he held feelings for. They were his people. 

The bouquet, still dimly glowing, was left forgotten on the forest floor. 

Some of the soldiers possessing the same lightning like powers aimed for Keith and shot. He narrowly dodged three of the bolts, one burning past his cheek, before he crouched low, hand on the hilt of a hidden blade he kept close to him.

At least he brought this, he thought, stupid of him to leave his sword at home - stupid of him to think there could be peace. 

He was ready to fly. To cut through the bodies in front of him like scissors and paper. He saw the red begin to bleed into his vision.

"Keith!" 

The red stopped. His hand loosened on his knife as he looked over to the elf who had called out to him. His blue eyes were glossy and his chocolate hair was tousled. He had one arm pulled out from the soldiers grasps and outstretched his hand in the direction of the human knight. He was begging him to give in. 

If this had been a few months previous, Keith wouldn't have given in. He wouldn't give up till the foes in front of him were dead. A switch would be flipped on and he'd paint red ribbons across the green of the forest until his sword had used up all the paint. He'd move without thinking, not one thought in his head, just instinct. It would pull him through to victory, to live another day where he would be ordered to do the same again. And he would, just like the faithful dog he was trained to be. But he wasn't a dog, and one day questions of who and why his enemies and comrades alike deserved this life surfaced and wouldn't let go. The galra he skewered not moments before he was able to take control of his own body had a family didn't he? He had a life and did solely what his kingdom asked of him. We're they so different? He would look upon the dead eyes of an enemy soldier and see his own reflected in them. He was doomed to follow this dance till his death. And then he met an elf who spoke too fast and compared his own beauty to various wildflowers. And then he hoped. And this wasn't a few months previous, this was now.

He hung his head as the knife fell from his hand, impaling itself in the grasses below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no~  
> I wonder what will happen to our heroes? Tune in next time!  
> Hehe, as always, I hope you enjoyed it! ♡  
> Please let me know what you thought about it!  
> Thanks for reading ♡♡♡
> 
> Tumblr: aniscribbles


	6. Princes & Loyalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXACTLY 1 MONTH LATER  
> i am so sorry;; if you follow me on tumblr then you know I was really sick ((i'm still recovering oops))  
> hopefully this chapter will make up for it a bit!  
> Many thanks to my readers always ♡♡♡

The peaceful beauty of the castle was ripped from it the moment soldiers dragged in a cursing Lance. His words had switched from English to Elvish but weren't any less colourful as he pulled on their hold. He bared his teeth to the soldiers who only looked steadily ahead. He knew where they were going - the purple moons decorating the soldiers armour told him all he needed to know. The only other being powerful enough in his kingdom to have soldiers ignore their prince was of his own blood. He felt a fresh flood of anger and shame fill him as the servants being quickly pushed out of the way watched him with wide eyes and upturned brows. He pulled against the soldiers hold once more when the unmistakable doors of Allura's private quarters loomed over him. Before he had the chance to look back to the blindfolded Keith he knew was somewhere behind him the doors opened and he was pulled briskly inside. 

The bruising grip on his silk clad arms let up as the soldiers took a bow. Lance whirled to glare down at the men who treated him so in front of his people, brushing off invisible dirt from his arms indignantly. 

"Lance." Her voice was harder, a hiss to it he had only heard a handful of times in the decades he spent by her side. 

He turned back around to face her. She had been looking out from her vast balcony across the room from him when they first entered, but now she stood planted in the center of the room's tiles, a distance still greater than she had kept from him before. He took a step towards her with the beginning of a sentence on his tongue, and even though she didn't step back - she flinched - and he felt the words die on his lips. 

"What have you done?" The words meant to be hard, but her accented voice broke near the end.

His eyes widened, the small crack in her voice stabbing itself into his heart. His brows drew themselves together and turned upwards. The tension in his facial muscles hurt, but nowhere near as much as the thought that he had betrayed his sister. He drew in an unsteady breath to answer her - what, he didn't know, but he had to say something - 

"You had secret meetings with a knight of a human kingdom. You betrayed my wishes. You've ruined our plan of security that was centuries in the making. You've endangered our people and yourself!"

Her voice raised higher yet.

"These are monsters - not people! They tear at the planet, at nature, they crush every living being they can beneath their metal plated feet! You cannot just have a tea party with them all willy-nilly and expect everything to be fine! Do you not remember what happened to our mother?! Father?!" 

Her careful composure crumbled as she glared into the pained face of her brother. Her nails cut crescent moons into the flesh of her palms, reminiscent of the design that painted their flags. She watched as her brother opened his mouth once to say something, then twice, but nothing came out. He dropped his head to look at the floor below him. It was moments before he opened his mouth again.

"Maybe they've changed, Allura..." His voice was nothing more than a broken whisper, but it reached her pointed ears. 

She swallowed down a scoff, tearing her gaze away to land on anything but Lance. His head lifted a bit higher as he spoke. 

"This one is different... he could've hurt me but he didn't. He cares for the forest, Allura. His steed loves him and she's well taken care of-" 

Her pointed gaze landed back on him - blue eyes meeting blue. 

"Don't tell me you think of this human as a friend?" Her voice was cold.

"...It's my fault and I, I never wanted to upset you like this. I just..." He swallowed roughly and did his best to straighten his back.

"I take full responsibility. As the prince of Altea kingdom I'll take the punishment that is fit from my Queen."

He fell hastily to his knee in a bow. Allura's eyes only widen, the anger draining from her face. For a moment she is unsure what to do with her hands, and takes an unsteady step forward.

"I ask only one thing." His voice rings out unexpectedly and she stops in place. 

He looks up from his bow to meet her questioning eyes once again. His expression is pulled into something Allura never thought she'd see from him again. He looks mature and his jaw is set tight. He's serious. 

"Let them live."

  
  


Keith could hear Shiro's raspy breaths from somewhere near him. The blindfold stole his sight but it only heightened his other senses. He could smell and taste the various herbs and foliage surrounding the building he was dragged into. He could hear Lance's struggles ahead of him and the echo of their footsteps told him the building was expansive around him and made of stone and tile. It took all of his willpower to not rip away from the soldiers grasps and fight his way to Lance to sooth his worries and cusses in a language unknown to him. He wanted to take him away from this - go back to the calm forest where they could share fruit and the elf could place flowers in his hair. 

There was a long period of time where Keith was shoved to his knees to wait. He didn't know for what until he heard a door open in front of him. Sure he was supposed to go through, he lifted a knee to stand but was roughly shoved back down. He heard Lance struggle once more before he heard the doors close again. A spike of fear drilled itself from his head to the soles of his feet. He was very aware now that Lance had been separated from him. He was an elf just like them - they wouldn't hurt him, surely? A raised female voice from the other side of the door had him jerking his head up in the direction. It was muffled and in a language he couldn't understand, but he could feel the anger and venom in every accented word. With a surge to protect he pulled at his bounds and stood swiftly. He was met with a kick to the back of the knee and a hand on either shoulder, both pushing him down to the tiles below and sending an electric shock through his system that had him cry out. Shiro called out worriedly to him and he answered with a ragged "I'm okay." 

With the thought that If he caused any more problems he might just endanger Lance further, he willed himself to stay on the ground, teeth clenched behind closed lips as he weathered the stinging sensation still running through his shoulders and arms. 

At last the door opened and words were spilled between one elven soldier to another before it was closed off to the world outside it once again. And once again, Keith was being swept up into a tide of soldiers and Shiro and being dragged off to god knows where. Eventually they stopped and light rained itself back into Keith's eyes when the blindfolds were torn off. He squinted and blinked at the sunlight making its way into the corridor, taking in the marble and stone decor that wove itself like trees. He met Shiro's gaze with the same confusion bouncing back before his armour was dropped unceremoniously at his feet. He turned his gaze to rest back on the elven soldier and felt his brows knit together. 

"Dress. You shall be presented before her majesty Queen Allura." 

Another incredulous look was shared between Keith and Shiro. 

"Watch your tongues lest they be cut out." 

Keith spent no time pulling on his armour and tampering with his hair while Shiro brushed off his own cape and stood straight. The name rang familiar in Keith's ears but for some reason he couldn't place it. Perhaps Lance talked about his kingdom's Queen one time during their visits? His hand itched when it didn't meet the hilt of his sword by his side. It was all or nothing now. If he apologized to the Queen maybe she'd allow him to see Lance again. The thought that maybe they were just being brought to slaughter lingered in the back of his mind but he shoved it away. Sword or not, he would make sure Shiro made it back home, and then he'd find Lance again, even if his kingdom disappeared further to the corner of the maps of the world. He wouldn't go back to his life before, ignorant and routine. 

His violet eyes raised to the large door separating himself and Shiro from their fate with the elven Queen. He only wished he could allow his eyes to wander at the beauty of this world that has been hidden from him. He wanted to be in awe and soak everything in but the only thoughts going through his head were of survival and protecting. He wasn't even sure how Shiro was taking this, being ripped from his kingdom and dragged to an unknown place. He was always surrounded by servants and delicacies. He asked for something and it was given. Keith was very sure he'd never been manhandled in his life aside from previous battles. 

What kind of knight was he, that he let his own kingdoms crown prince follow him far from the safety of their castle's walls just to be kidnapped by those who were thought to have just been myth? 

Even if he survived this, he wasn't sure their King would let him go with just a warning. In fact, he was very sure he was probably safer here than back home now. 

Swallowing back a lump that had formed in his throat, he told himself he would accept any punishment if it meant he got Shiro back to the castle safe. A selfish seed planted itself in his mind that he'd also add seeing Lance smile again to the requirements, but he let it wither in its place. He already failed at being a knight, he didn't deserve more. 

Certain Shiro would be fearful and mad with him, he hesitantly looked over his shoulder to meet the broader man's steely eyes. Instead, he was met with a look of wonder. He rarely saw light dance in Shiro's eyes and it was only when he was reading one of his old books that were worn from being read one too many times. But right now, the same look he imagined he himself sported when meeting Lance, took over his tired features and brought back the illusion of youth. His eyes ran themselves down every carving in the corridors pillars, every crack in the painted figures lining the walls. A small open mouthed smile was glued to his face as he carded his prosthetic fingers through his stark white bangs. The grey of his irises were warm and bright from the sunlight peeking through the pillars. Keith was reminded of a time when they were both kids chasing fireflies in the evening sun. 

He was snapped out of his reminiscence when the large doors began to open slowly ahead of him. Subconsciously, he placed his right hand over the blood red sun painted across his chestplate, and when ushered, took a step forward. 

The entryway opened up into a long, rounded room with high ceilings and pillars robed in vines of ivy. At the end lay a wide, marble staircase that tapered to a raised platform, now occupied by two figures that Keith was sure would be the elves King and Queen. He lowered his eyes as he made his way down the room, falling behind Shiro only a step away. He was too aware of the servants and soldiers lined on each side of the room, as well as the elven folk who watched excitedly, some fearfully, from behind. It would be a hard escape if needed. Only when he saw Shiro's feet slow to a stop beside him that he did the same. 

While Keith kept his eyes trained to the royal blue carpet below, Shiro's eyes only widened more as they stared at the Queen standing at the top of the stairs before him. 

She was in every way a Queen. Even with her smaller physique she took up all the space in the room. Her silk gown was the colour of spring lilacs and hugged her curvy frame, hanging from her shoulders, the train pooling down steps below her. Her glowing, rich, sepia skin was framed by a mane of silver curls cascading down her back. Her crown rivaled even his, silver spires holding a purple stone at each point, circling around to meet at a trillion cut amethyst laying against her forehead. He felt a breath hitch at the back of his throat as her eyes met his. They were a true blue with flecks of purple the colour of her dress and framed by lengthy white lashes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He didn't even notice the elf beside her. 

"His highness, Crown Prince of Arus, Takashi Shirogane and his knight, Sir Keith," 

An elven man dressed in robes by the foot of the stairs called out.

"You are warmly welcomed by Her Majesty, Queen of Altea, Allura and His Highness, Prince Lance."

Keith felt his eyes bulge out of his face as he jerked his head upwards so fast it made him dizzy. His violet eyes landed right on the smirk he knew so well on the elf standing stairs above him. Confusion bubbled in his head as he felt the pieces fall together. Allura. Allura was his sister. Lance was a prince. He had been meeting an elven prince this whole time. 

His face flushed in embarrassment as his eyes continued to search Lances face. 

Oh god, what did he say while he was with him? Did he embarrass himself? He was meeting another kingdom's prince without knowing it and treating him like a peer. He thought about another kingdom's prince in the heat of the night. He'd fallen for another kingdoms prince. A prince. 

He felt the heat of embarrassment roll off his reddened face and ears. Lances smirk only widened. 

"Thank you for having us, Queen Allura. We are very thankful! I-it was very unexpected." Shiro spoke honestly, although playing the game, probably fearing what Keith did moments ago before entering the court room.

 He wasn't too happy with the way he and Keith were handled and brought here, but talking in front of an audience he could do. Fighting for his life against an entire kingdom with only Keith by his side sounded a bit riskier. 

The way the Queen's eyes met with his may have helped him to forgive the rough handling as well.

Shiro, noticing Keith was frozen in his spot, tore his eyes away from the elven beauty and quickly and discreetly nudged him in the arm.

With another shock of embarrassment, Keith's hair stood on end as he doubled over in a bow.

"Ow! Uh-! Y-yes, thank you your majesty- Queen!" He sputtered out, still reeling in shock.

A soft chuckle escaped the elven prince's lips. Allura raised an eyebrow, glaring at Lance from the side. 

"Yes, thank you for coming Crown Prince Takashi. Pity your father couldn't make it." She played, pretending as if this meeting was one that was planned.

Keith, head still bowed low, looked up at the elven prince from behind his black bangs as he slowly righted himself. He flexed his jaw at the sound of amusement leaving Lances lips. 

How in the hell did he get himself into this? And why does Shiro look like he's enjoying it?!

Keith's signature scowl took over his face. Lance just continued to smile at him from above, lengthy lashes half-lidding his blue eyes that shone with entertainment. Keith wished he could stomp right up those steps and wipe his smirk right off; make him remember they were equals. 

His shoulders fell slightly below his armour.

 They weren't equals anymore, were they? In fact, they'd never have been. 

His brow lowered, casting shadows over his sharp, violet eyes. 

Had Lance been playing him? 

A sharp pain radiated through his chest that he was all too familiar with, but there was no blade jutting out from his armour this time.

Allura's icey gaze flickered over to land upon Keith. 

He quickly righted the slight slump of his posture but she said nothing - only holding a hand out in front of her. For a moment Keith, Shiro, and even Lance looked at her with questioning eyes. It was after that moment that Keith got what he wanted - Lance's grin faltered and fell considerably, colour invading his cheeks. The reason - an elven servant placed a bouquet of golden star lilies - a little too banged up - in the palm of Allura's manicured hand before shying away back to the sidelines. 

Lance opened his mouth a considerable amount of times but no words came out. He resembled a goldfish bobbing for air. It was rare to find him without words. Apparently he hadn't expected Allura to find the bouquet, or maybe it slipped his mind completely. He stepped uneasily closer to her side with his hand slightly raised before she spoke. 

"Do you know what these are?"

She was speaking directly to Keith. 

A hushed chorus of whispers rang out amidst the crowd of elven people bearing witness. Even the servants turned towards one another in surprise and giddiness. However, some responded only by glaring at the back of the human knight's head. Even Shiro turned to look at Keith.

Keith felt the sun painted on his chest flare up when sweat started to roll down the back of his neck and chest. 

"Flowers...?" 

 He said nervously, as if it were a trick question. 

She slowly lowered her gaze till her eyes were half lidded, cold irises peeking out behind feathery, white lashes. Then she grasped the silk of her dress in her long fingers and took a step down towards the human prince and his knight. Then another, and another, until she was standing right in front of them, the delicate flats covering her feet making a quiet clacking sound as she descended. 

Being on the same level as her, Shiro could see she was much shorter than he previously thought, but still held an aura of power. He watched her with curiosity and awe as she floated down the stairs towards him, but once she was standing on the royal blue carpet they shared she turned to Keith instead.

She held the disheveled bouquet out in offering and Keith only hesitated once before taking it into his arms like he had in the forest. He looked down at the flowers still maintaining their glow before looking back up to meet Allura's harsh stare with questions in his eyes.

"Do you care for him?" She said quickly, her eyes boring holes into his.

Lance, Keith thought. A shock ran through him as he heard the crowd whispering and was very aware of Shiro's eyes on him. He felt the tips of his ears burn. However, his face betrayed the answer hidden in his mind as he lowered his brow and pursed his lips, trying to give off a look of confusion. 

Allura answered his facade with a small smirk that was barely a quirk of her full lips. It was far less full of satisfaction than the signature smirks Lance directed at him were.

A loud pattering of bare feet and silk sounded as Lance hastily made his way down the stairs after her. He stopped behind her with wide eyes. Keith watched his Adam's apple bob in his slender throat before he spoke. 

"Allura-"

"It's fine. He needn't answer." 

Then she turned to look back at him over her shoulder and wavy mane. 

"I got what I wanted."

She slowly turned her head back around, eyes probing Keith's. He in turn quickly flit his eyes off of Lance to meet her half way. 

"These are one of the few flowers of Altea. We call them 'Star Lilies' or Lanceillium." 

Keith's eyebrows shot up and he looked to Lance for answers but found none as the elf averted his eyes.

"They are given to bond-mates in the request that they are bound to one another eternally - somewhat like your human traditions of 'marriage'." 

Keith was sure his jaw smacked against the marble floor. 

Shiro was also sure his jaw unhinged and his eyebrows left his forehead for his hairline.

Lance was only sure that he was fucked.

The audience surrounding them grew louder, bickering between one another and giving loud proclamations in Elvish. Keith heard a few of them chirp in response and wondered what it all meant. 

Had Lance really felt that way about him? He thought only moments ago perhaps Lance was playing him but... this changed things. His head swam from Allura's words and the audience surrounding him. He liked Lance, sure, in fact he really liked Lance. He found himself wanting most nights. But marriage? 

He swallowed roughly as his face paled, hands tightening around the battered bouquet in his arms.

Allura held up a hand and the elven people immediately quieted down.

She looked back from her people to Keith whose wide eyes were trained on the carpet beneath him.

“Of course, I will have to deny the idea.”

Keith and Lance both looked up at Allura then. Her tone bit.

“It's preposterous, really. What has Humanity done besides destroy everything in it's path? The human kingdoms: Arus and Galra, have shown time and again – for centuries – that they only aim for the conquering of the known world itself, stepping on anything in its path. Crushing life beneath your metal-plated feet.”

Keith felt his hackles raise. Perhaps they were still in danger.

“You even fight between one another. Tell me, Prince Takashi, when was the last time your people were not at war?”

Shiro stuttered on the spot. He couldn't think of a time. He hung his head. Allura was quiet for a moment more while her gaze lingered on the human prince.

She turned in place, gathering the silk of her gown in her palms, and looked up to Lance who had remained quiet the whole time. A crease had formed between his brow.

She sighed inwardly and turned back to Keith. Her voice was much softer this time yet still held frost.

“Surely you can see why the second-in-line of succession to the throne of our kingdom will be unable to 'marry' you, a human soldier?”

His eyes lifted to meet hers. She saw the irises of his eyes cloud like a violet storm, wavering behind his focused stare. She involuntarily held her breath. 

Some of the elven spectators began loudly making noises that seemed synonymous with booing. She cut them off with a stare.

“Of course,” she began again, a bit more wary of her court.

“I cannot just let you leave without any ties to us either.”

Shiro stood straighter, watching the way her eyes flickered over to him. He set his jaw before speaking, brow drawn low.

“Of course, Queen Allura, I'm assuming you wish to remain in hiding?”

Her name tasted like honey on his tongue.

Allura's brow twitched at the word 'hiding' as if she was trying to decide if he was being sincere or mocking her for her kingdom's actions.

“Yes, and therefore I need more than just your word on it.”

She would never trust the words of a human, she was sure she'd feel that way for the rest of her life. While keeping her heated stare with Shiro she lifted a delicate hand, pointing lazily at Keith.

Gasps were heard around the room, the loudest leaving Lance. Keith stiffened in his spot, wide eyes calling out to Shiro.

Shiro didn't spare a second.

“No.”

Allura tilted her head slightly, a wavy tendril falling from behind her pointed ear.

“He will be stationed as my brother, the prince's, knight from here on out. He will listen to his beck and call. He will be fed and taken care of, if he serves his duty well-”

“No.”

“-I might think of approving him as a lover for Lance. The moment he even looks like he intends to hurt Lance or any of my people or go back on this proposition however you'll have more than Galran soldiers at the walls of your kingdom.”

Shiro's hardened features looked only rougher as he glared into the Queen's unrelenting, icy gaze. The scar across his nose and cheekbones was warped with the rough creases around his eyes and nose. His wide shoulders were raised almost to his ears and his hands were clenched tightly out by his sides. His carefully swept bangs fell harshly over his brow. Allura looked unfazed, hands still holding the silk of her gown, shoulders slack, and eyes probing his.

“Do you understand?” She asked, although it was all demand and not a query.

His thick brows pulled together. She wasn't going to budge on this one. He had to think quickly. There had to be a way to get Keith out of this and back home safely. Keith had always been the one to drag Shiro back home and help put him back together after the many battles they faced. It was his turn to help him instead-

“Yes.”

The tight clench of muscle in his jaw loosened at the sound of the voice to his right. Shiro followed Allura's eyes to rest on Keith standing tall beside him.

“Keith...” Lance's voice was heard softly.

Shiro looked at the soft way Keith held onto Lance's gaze and felt his refusal die in the back of his throat.

“Keith?” He asked, now unsure of anything.

Keith dropped to one metal-plated knee and bowed his head. Shiro looked down with widened eyes. Yet again, Keith would sacrifice himself.

“If you will allow me to see my prince- Arus' prince to the safety of his kingdom's walls, then my sword is yours.”

Lance took a step towards him but Allura held an arm out, stopping him in his path.

“Your request will be granted. I will send soldiers of my own to escort you, of course. You belong to the prince of Altea now, do you understand? In front of the people of Altea, swear it, and we shall be done.”

She lowered her arm and Lance took the tentative step forward he wanted to. 

Keith looked up into the ocean clear eyes of the elven prince standing before him and felt his words as he said them.

“From here on today I, Keith Kogane, give my sword and body to the prince of Altea,”

A look of fascination ran electric across the bronze-skinned prince's features.

“I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we can start getting into the actual story heheh
> 
> thanks for reading!! ♡♡♡  
> please leave a comment to tell me what you think! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed it, or want more please let me know in the comments below!  
> If you want to see art for it, I've been posting some at aniscribbles.tumblr.com, just look in the links for 'My Art'!
> 
> I look forward to working harder in the next chapter!


End file.
